monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Rochelle Goyle
Rochelle Goyle is a gargoyle from Scaris. Portrayers In English, she is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. Character Personality Rochelle is from Scaris, France. She occupied a roof near a great cathedral. For most of her life, her social atmosphere has been occupied solely by other gargoyles, which began to displease her as she reached adolescence. Unlike most other gargoyles she knows, who are content to minimize what they learn of the world in order to never feel like they are missing out, Rochelle wants to know all there is to know and chose Monster High as her stepping stone after several years of considering the pros and cons. Her parents, who are supportive of her, approve of her decision. Due to the sedating environment she grew up in, Rochelle has a philosophical disposition towards the possibilities of life and the choices People make to take them but also to not take them. She isn't safe from her own scrutiny either, as she is perplexed by how swiftly and deeply she has fallen in love with Deuce Gorgon despite knowing he is already in a committed relationship with Cleo de Nile. Rochelle is an aggressive individual. Even little things can provoke her into a confrontation that might not be the better solution. This aggression most often presents itself when one of Rochelle's family or friends is at risk of being harmed. Rochelle is fiercely protective of her loved ones and will go far to keep them safe. But while well-meant, it isn't always appreciated, because Rochelle's protectiveness sometimes denies her loved ones their own autonomy. Rochelle doesn't mean to do this though, and has trouble coping when the realization of her error hits her. Appearance She seems to have taste in combining modern chic with older, classical elements, much like Draculaura. She has long, pink hair with pale teal streaks running through it. Her face is very animal-like, complete with striking, large pink eyes. On her back are tiny, stone wings, and on top of her head are horn-like ears. Her skin is also speckled, giving it a stone-like appearance. She has bright pink lipstick with grey and light pink eye makeup. Relationships Family Except that her parents are gargoyles, nothing is known about Rochelle's family. Friends According to her bio, her best friends are Ghoulia Yelps and Robecca Steam. The friendship with Ghoulia was formed when Rochelle warned her of the werecat twins' prank, which would have caused her to travel through potholes, Ghoulia thanked her for her warning and they became friends. Rochelle became friends with Robecca when she was roller skating, when the obstacles were turned on she was unable to fly, Robecca saved her from falling into a pit of water. Pet Her pet is a gargoyle griffin named Roux and she has belonged to Rochelle from the time she was hatched. Romance Rochelle has a boyfriend in Scaris named Garrott DuRoque. Since she went to the USA to attend Monster High, contact between them has become less and less. Rochelle missess Garrott dearly and hopes to see him again when she returns to Scaris during Spring. Despite having a boyfriend, Rochelle is romantically inclined and without Garrott's company a tad needy. As a result, Rochelle has developed feelings for Deuce Gorgon, whom she met when she was late for class and bumped into him in the halls of Monster High. Deuce lost his glasses and was surprised to find gargoyles are immune to his gorgon powers. Rochelle, meanwhile, got a good look at him and his beautiful eyes and instantly fell in love with him. Though she knows Deuce has a girlfriend whom he is very loyal to, she's not ready to give up on him yet, and keeps looking for ways to continue to see him. For example, she had her pet, Roux, steal Deuce's casketball to lure him to her, so they could have a chance to to get to know him better and talk alone. Rochelle has discussed her feelings about him with her friend, Robecca Steam, who disapproves of her pursuits, fearing for her friend is in for "the inevitable heartbreak". In Fright Dance, Rochelle blushed when Invisi Billy holds her hand and when she thanks him to help her get the part Timeline * September 22, 2011: Mattel requests the trademark for Rochelle Goyle. * December 30, 2011: The Walmart website sets up pages in preparation of the releases of Rochelle Goyle, Robecca Steam, Venus McFlytrap and Jackson Jekyll. * February 11, 2012: Whereas her three doll peers are on display at the American International Toy Fair, Rochelle Goyle is represented only by a silhouette-type cardboard cutout. * February 13, 2012: Rochelle Goyle's profile is published on the Freaky Fab 13 microsite. * February 28, 2012: Rochelle Goyle makes her diary debut in Meowlody & Purrsephone's 'Campus Stroll' diary. * Late March, 2012: Rochelle Goyle's first doll is released as part of the Main V4 series. * Late March, 2012: Rochelle Goyle's profile art is revealed. * April 13, 2012: Rochelle Goyle's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * April 13, 2012: Rochelle Goyle makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Escape From Skull Shores". * September 5, 2012: Rochelle Goyle makes her ''Ghoulfriends'' book debut in Ghoulfriends Forever. * November 29, 2012: Rochelle Goyle makes her 2D cartoon debut in "The Halls Have Eyes". Notes * Her catchphrase is "Timeless beauty set in stone". * Her name translates to "little rock". Gallery Webisode gallery The Halls Have Eyes - Rochelle en profile.jpg --rochelle2.png Rochelle&dragon.jpg rochelle21322342355555.png --rochelle3.png Screen shot 2012-12-02 at 4.48.30 PM.png|"Who will protect the school from the safety team?" Fright Dance - backstage warmup.jpg image.jpg|They are kinda cute together TV special gallery rochellecgi.jpg|"They think they are so much better than we are!" Fullscreen capture 1092012 35716 PM.jpg Fullscreen capture 1092012 35919 PM.jpg Rochelle goylee.png Monster high ghouls rule 3.png Monster high ghouls rule 2.png Monster high ghouls rule 1.png Rochelle-in-Ghouls-Rule-rochelle-goyle-31459653-332-346.jpg Rochelle and Frankie.PNG|Rochelle, in "City of Frights", with Frankie, exploring beneath the city of Scaris... Creepy... (and not in a cool way!) Group.PNG Monster high ghouls rule.png WE'RE GONNA DIIIIIE.png|From the looks of it, Rochelle is not having fun. Rochelle skating with Granite City.PNG|Rochelle skating with Granite City in 'Friday Night Frights' City of Frights - Garrott DuRoque.png Group.PNG 458949578.png Fdddvdv.png Sem título 4.png Sem título 7.png 15.PNG 13.PNG 11.PNG OMG YAY FOR HUGS.png Friday Night Frights - Granite City gang.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-10-20-20h18m23s126.png From Fear To Eternity 2.jpeg From Fear To Eternity.jpeg Scaris picture.jpeg Vlcsnap-2012-10-20-20h18m38s28.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-20-23h11m41s180.png Miscellaneous gallery Bio rochelle.png|Rochelle's official bio on the Monster High website Tumblr - Rochelle student style.jpg Rochelle Scaris Art.jpg|Scaris: City of Frights art; Ooh, la, la! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Gargoyles Category:Granite City High students Category:Ghoulfriends book characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Friday Night Frights characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:Scaris: City of Frights characters